Generally, toys that can be assembled into various shapes and disassembled are called construction toys. The materials that make up the assembled toys include paper, wood, metal, and plastic and so on.
Children of 2 or 3 years old begin to play by arranging or stacking things. To enhance and raise their creativity, various assembly pieces are employed in types of play such as stacking, fitting, puzzle, clay play, and shape building with sorghum straws. Assembly pieces to be fitted to build shapes of vehicles such as trains and cars and buildings have also been proposed.
Most infant toys are construction toys, and they are widely used as kindergarten play materials. For children over six years old, plastic toys, model airplanes, and elaborate electric locomotives have been proposed. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,005,282, 3,034,254, and 3,597,875 disclose toy building bricks that can be stacked in multiple layers. International Patent Application Publication No. WO 1997/01383 discloses a construction toy in which a plurality of square building blocks and triangular building blocks having the same groove on the side surfaces thereof are integrally connected to each other with connecting elements using the symmetrical cross sections.
Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2013-0105158 discloses a ready-to-assemble child care room for playing including a plurality of corrugated cardboard side members formed in a rectangular shape or a square shape to form a coupling protrusion at one side thereof and a coupling groove at the other side thereof and having a roof coupling projection to be coupled with a first roof coupling groove of a corrugated cardboard roof member on the upper side, a corrugated cardboard front member formed in a rectangular shape or a square shape so as to have a triangular pyramid shape at an upper side thereof and including a roof coupling protrusion formed on one side and the other side of the upper portion so as to be coupled to a second roof coupling groove of the corrugated cardboard roof member, a coupling protrusion formed on one side of the lower portion, and a coupling groove formed on the other side of the lower potion, the corrugated cardboard front member having a hinged door at the center thereof, a corrugated cardboard rear member formed in a rectangular shape or a square shape so as to have a triangular pyramid shape at an upper side thereof and including a roof coupling protrusion formed on one side and the other side of the upper portion so as to be coupled to the second roof coupling groove of the corrugated cardboard roof member, a coupling protrusion formed on one side of the lower portion, and a coupling groove formed on the other side of the lower potion, the corrugated cardboard front member having a window door at the center thereof, and a corrugated cardboard roof member formed in a rectangular shape with a roof folding line from one side of the central portion thereof to the other side and including a first roof coupling groove formed at one side and the other side opposite to the roof folding line to accommodate the roof coupling protrusions of the corrugated cardboard side members and a plurality of second roof coupling grooves symmetrically formed on the upper and lower sides of the roof folding line, wherein the room is completed using a plurality of corrugated roof members having grooves and a plurality of corrugated cardboard members having coupling protrusions and coupling grooves on the outer edges of the corrugated members.
However, as described above, the conventional toys and an assembled product that is assembled using several parts according to a manual are configured to realize stereotypical shapes, and seldom allow children or students to use their ideas to creatively build an toy assembly. Further, once children or students learn the assembly principle after playing with the toys a couple of times, they are likely to become bored.